


dræm (boy) girl

by aliumwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, george is mentioned, slight dreamnotfound but again mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliumwastaken/pseuds/aliumwastaken
Summary: sapnap confesses to dream :]SONGFIC TO THIS SONG!!!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wy_QjOFJl4
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	dræm (boy) girl

**'** **when i look at you,  
  
i couldn't see myself,  
  
passing through your room.  
  
****i knew i needed help,'** _ **  
  
  
**_sapnap has caught himself staring at dream more than once now, all because of his stupid crush. once he stood up to go to his room, but when he passed dream’s room, he couldn't help but stare at him. dream saw him, and brought him back to reality. they both laughed it off though, leaving sapnap a bit embarrassed. but when he entered his room, all he thought was, ‘why do i like him all of a sudden?’  
  
**  
‘and when you talked to me,  
  
****all i heard was words.  
  
i couldn't say a thing,  
  
i only made it worse.’  
  
  
**there was also that one time, when both he and dream were talking, and all of a sudden sapnap just spaced out, just staring at dream. dream then asked a question, and sapnap tried to answer, but he couldn’t say a thing. again, dream brought him back to reality. he asked him what was wrong, but he just assured him that everything was okay, and that he totally wasn’t slowly developing a huge crush on him.  
  
  
**‘and if i saw your man,**

**would start around,  
  
crashing through your bedroom.  
  
when he was around,’  
  
  
**apparently, dream and george had been together for a few months. and whenever george came over to their house, sapnap would hide in dream’s bedroom, as he felt guilty for liking dream. sadly, - or fortunately? - dream and george slowly drifted apart, as george didn't love dream anymore. so they decided to stay friends, and break up.

sapnap remembered dream crying in his arms, and he felt so guilty for being happy that they broke up, as he could have a chance with dream. but dream really loved george, and it’ll probably take some time before dream can finally get over him. but he could wait.  
  
  
**‘and i know it’s hard,**

**when you feel this way,  
  
in love with my best friend. but i can’t say a thing.’  
  
  
**sapnap knew that it was hard when you fell in love with your best friend, but eventually dream will realize that he should’ve been with sapnap instead of dream, and they will start dating! but for now, sapnap couldn’t say anything to dream about liking him.

a few months after dream and george broke up, they spent more time together. and sapnap was sure that dream liked him back. so they went out together, they had fun, and once he thought that he was in a good moment to tell dream how he felt, he decided to tell him.  
  
  
**‘i know i said some things,  
  
****i know it’ll never work.  
  
but when i close my eyes,  
  
you know it doesn’t hurt.’  
  
  
**sapnap was nervous, they both were sitting on the steps of dream’s house, sharing some ice cream and just softly talking as the sun set.. he thought this was like a scene from some movie, but whatever, it was nice. he sighed, finishing the ice cream.  
  
  
**‘if i could get away,  
  
****it might just do some good.  
  
but i just wanna stay,  
  
even though i know i never should.’  
  
  
**it was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. it was more like an oddly comforting silence. the birds softly chirped, and they flew around in the painted sky. he turned to dream, who was looking up at the sky. dream looked happy. sapnap mentally and physically prepared himself, once he did, he cleared his throat. “h-hey clay?’ his voice slightly cracked.  
  
the blonde turned to look at him, humming in response. “uhm, i need to tell you something.” sapnap’s heart started to race. he wondered if dream could hear his heart beat.  
  
“which is?”  
  
dream’s green eyes stared back at him, piercing through his soul. “i- um- i uh, i-” dream cut him off. “hey, nick, relax! i’m sure it’s not that bad for you to be stammering like that.” sapnap felt his face heat up, and his heart seemed to race even faster. “do you need some water?” he asked, probably worried as to why he was getting so nervous all of a sudden.   
  
“no, uhm-” sapnap looked ahead, before leaning his head on dream’s shoulder. dream noticed that sapnap was slightly trembling, so he wrapped his arm around him. sapnap slowly began to relax, before softly exhaling. he still leaned his head on dream’s shoulder, as he felt a little better doing so. “clay, i uh… i really like you, i do.” he moved away, looking at dream.

“i don't know what else to say, other than that i really love you. more than as a friend..”

dream sat there in silence, comprehending what the brown haired boy said.  
  
sapnap immediately began to regret telling dream anything, so he began to stand up. “i-im sorry, i should've never told you anything, i-” just as he was about to go back inside, the blonde then stood up and grabbed sapnaps wrist.   
  
“huh?” he said. “nick, i love you too!” dream grinned, his face turning into a light shade of pink. “y-you do?!” sapnap started to smile, his chest filling with happiness and excitement.   
  
“yes! i love you so much sapnap- i mean, nick-” dream said, laughing a little. he then pulled sapnap into a kiss. sapnap’s eyes widened, before closing them as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around dream’s neck. the taller pulled away, then hugging sapnap tightly.  
  
sapnap couldn’t stop smiling. he felt so happy. dream loved him back. he couldn’t believe it. “nick, do you wanna be my boyfriend?” he asked. sapnap giggled. “yes! of course I would!” he said, smiling. the sun was almost finished setting, as it was a little more darker than before. the two went back inside, with the shorter leading the taller to the couch. sapnap pecked dream on his lips, before they turned on the tv, and went to netflix. watching any movies they saw while cuddling.   
  
  
  
and then they move to hawaii and have a good life wooo- 

**Author's Note:**

> GRRR THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC THAT I POSTED I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
